


One in Seventy-Six Thousand Eight Hundred Ninety

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, F/M, War Memorial, war injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Still missing half my stuff. Can't find my leg anywhere.” - Daniel Sousa<br/>~~<br/>“Hey, Sousa, where did you get that lead? Russia? Italy?” - Jack Thompson</p><p>“My femur, actually.” - Daniel Sousa<br/>~~~<br/>“Did you get that leg in combat?” - Rufus Hunt</p><p>“Bastogne” - Daniel Sousa</p>
            </blockquote>





	One in Seventy-Six Thousand Eight Hundred Ninety

July 1950

Peggy enters the kitchen and finds her husband looking at the morning paper. After pouring herself a cup of tea, she sits down across from him. 

“Anything interesting in the paper this morning, Daniel?”

Normally, Daniel would read a story or two out loud to her as she ate her breakfast. This morning, he pushes the paper towards her without a word. She instantly sees what has caught his eye: “Mardasson Memorial Dedicated Near Bastogne, Honors Battle of the Bulge Soldiers”. Bastogne - where Daniel lost his right leg after it was hit by shrapnel from a landmine 5 and a ½ years ago. A landmine that killed his friend Paul.

“Will you go with me to see it, Peg?”

She lays her hand on top of his. 

“Of course, Daniel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I learned tonight that in 1950, the Mardasson Memorial was dedicated to the American soldiers that were killed or wounded in the Battle of the Bulge. I thought Daniel would want to visit the place where he lost his leg.  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mardasson_Memorial  
> http://m.army.mil/article/42538


End file.
